When driving a vehicle down a roadway there can be a variety of different road conditions or scenarios that can impede on the view of a vehicle's taillights. Variations in the road, such as curves or hills, or environment conditions, such as fog or snow, can affect the ability of a trailing vehicle to view the taillights. Standard taillights are not adjustable and may not be illuminating at an optimal viewing angle for the present environmental condition.